Looking Back
by ApricotKisses
Summary: Sora moves to Kyoto to live with her father when she's thirteen, she comes back to Odaiba when she's older.Taiora. Read and Review.
1. Wishes coming true

Notes' - Okay I decided to make a story that is mainly Taiora. So Here It is! [I do not own Digimon for all those people just looking to sue me.] Besides I own nothing in this fic [Except The Corner Room] [title may change] If anybody has been to Haps On The Harbourfront in Kenora, Ontario, The Corner Room will look similar to that. [Cody is not in my fic]   
  
Ages of main characters  
Kari, Davis, TK, Ken, Yolei -- 18   
Tai, Matt -- 25   
Mimi, Sora -- 24   
  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Looking back   
  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Twenty-five year old Tai Kamiya looked carefully at the auburn haired girl standing beside him in the picture. The picture had been taken when he was thirteen just before his best friend, Sora, moved away to live with her father. Once in a while he talked with her mother but that was about it. He missed her, he hated growing up without having his best friend to talk too. When Sora moved at first they talked on the phone, e-mailed and written to each other but as they grew older they grew apart, Nobody had talked to Sora for eleven years. Matt and Davis were there for Tai to talk to but they did not have the same bond as him and Sora.   
  
  
Sora. I wonder where she is now? Tai thought to himself.  
  
  
The phone interrupted his thoughts. He placed the picture back in the box and got up to answer the phone.   
  
  
"Hello, Tai here" Tai heard Davis laughing "What is going on?" He asked   
  
  
"I got the soccer scholarship! I got it! I got the scholarship!" Davis said excitedly.  
  
  
"That's great Davis!" Tai said as he started to empty the box that was in front of him, he started taking the newspaper off around a cup.   
  
  
"Ken got the scholarship too, You have to come down to The Corner Room right now, we're celebrating " Davis said   
  
  
"Fine I will be there in twenty minutes" Tai said putting a blue plate on the kitchen table Matt helped move in the day before.  
  
  
"Bye, See you later." There was a click from Davis and Tai pushed the hang -up button and placed the blue cordless phone on the table .   
  
  
The Corner Room was Matt's restaurant and bar , all the digidestined were in there often, Except for Sora . Mimi and Yolei were both waitresses, and Tai worked in the kitchen. Matt said it was weird having friends work for him.  
  
Matt owned the restaurant for three years now. It was not the most popular restaurant in Odaiba but many people went there some mostly because of the music. Matt had bands perform there often, occasionally Matt and his band would perform.   
  
Tai picked up the picture from the box that it he put it in just a moment earlier, and placed it in the middle of the solid oak kitchen table.   
  
He stared at Sora in the picture.   
  
  
Sora, I wish you could just pop back into my life. Tai thought.  
  
  
He grabbed a navy blue sweater from the closet beside that door, slipped it on and walked out the door.   
  
~*~  
  
Tai opened the door to The Corner Room. He walked inside to see everybody sitting on the couches on either side of the table. Before Matt bought this place. There was a place there called Candy Café. The Candy Café was a Candy Store, Kids loved it cause they could go there and hang out and eat Junk food, Tai and Sora went there almost every day before she moved away.   
  
  
Tai sat down beside Davis. Matt was mixing a drink at the bar, by what he was putting in it, tai could tell it was for Mimi by now he knew what everybody wanted and how it was made.   
  
  
Congratulations Ken, and Davis" Tai looked over at Matt. "Bring me a Beer"  
  
  
"Get it yourself, I'm busy here. Matt said as he poured a little bit of each of the bottles in front of him.   
  
  
"Where are all the other customers? Its usually busy today." Tai said as he got himself a beer.   
  
  
"We're are closed for the next hour, I closed it because of this little celebration thing " Matt said as he walked over to the table and gave the drink to Mimi.   
  
  
"I hear a phone ringing" Tai said with a confused look on his face.   
  
  
"This girl who comes here all the time, she left a bunch of papers, a bag and her cell phone here, and the phone keeps ringing" Matt explained.   
  
  
A girl walked in to the bar.   
  
  
"We are closed for the next hour or so" Tai said as he flipped through a newspaper that had been resting on the bar ,scanning for the daily comics.  
  
  
"I know, I read the sign near the entrance , but I seem to have forgotten some things here and I need to pick them up." The girl said.   
  
  
Tai looked up to see a girl in her early twenties, She was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees and a Red button down shirt that matched the color of her crimson-colored eyes and blended in with her auburn colored hair.  
  
  
It cannot be Sora, She moved. Tai thought   
  
  
"In the back." He said.  
  
  
" Thank you" She said running into the other part of the restaurant to get her stuff.   
  
  
Cannot be, cannot be her, Sora lives with her father in Kyoto. Tai thought.  
  
  
"Thanks again" She said before leaving.   
  
  
"Hey Matt, come here" Tai said as he closed the newspaper I front of him.   
  
  
"Yeah what?" Matt asked.   
  
  
"That girl who just came in, you said she comes in her often right.?"   
  
  
"Practically every day for the past three years why?" Matt asked   
  
  
"Do you know her name?"  
  
  
"Why, would I know it, besides why would you need her name?"  
  
  
"Because, Well because... I think that, well maybe that girl might be Sora"  
  
  
"Are you crazy ? Sora lives in Kyoto remember? She would not come back to Odaiba, anyway if she did, wouldn't she be here with the rest of us?"   
  
  
"I know its crazy, but That girl looked exactly like Sora."  
  
  
"Whatever, Don't you remember ? Sora moved" Matt said before walking back to the table.   
  
  
It has to be her. Tai thought.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Fourteen year old Sora walked up to the Kamiya's front door. She began to knock.   
  
  
Tai slowly opened the door, He looked carefully at the girl then said, "Sora what are you doing here?"  
  
  
She didn't say anything and hugged Tai.   
  
~  
  
Tai woke up from the sound of the alarm going off, He fell off the bed.   
  
  
"I only wish that would have happened " Tai mumbled.  
  
He looked at the calendar that was on his wall. "Thank god its Saturday, I don't have to work, I can sleep in" He laid back down and put the covers over himself.   
  
  
He heard some knocking at the door. 'So much for sleeping in' He thought.   
  
  
He lazily made his way over to the door. He opened to see the girl that had come to The Corner Room the day before. She wasn't wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. She looked nothing like she had the day before.   
  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.   
  
  
The girl gave him a small hug. "I live just down the hall and I noticed that you just moved in, and I was wondering if you needed any help with anything?"   
  
  
"Sure come in" He said. "What's your name anyway?" He asked.  
  
  
The girl sat down at the kitchen table, and looked at Tai. "Sora. Sora Takenouchi" She said.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What do u think? Review people, if I get a little over 5 reviews the next chapter. Will be on within the next two weeks   
  
Please review my other fics [please]  
  
  
There's the review button [hint, hint]   
  
!  
!  
!  
! 


	2. Learning a Little More

Author's Notes - Thank you to all those who reviewed, I love reviews. Here is the second chapter, it took a while but here it is, please review it.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did there would be lots of changes, Taiora, among other things...   
  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at the girl, he felt as if he was going to pass out, this girl, the girl from the bar, who has been in Odaiba for three years... Sora.   
  
  
Tai was confused, he felt as if he was still sleeping, as if this whole thing was a dream. "I'm sorry... I think I missed your name... what did you say your name was?." Tai still didn't think this was happening.   
  
  
"Sora. Sora Takenouchi." She said smiling at the weird look that was on Tai's face.   
  
  
He grabbed the picture off the kitchen table. "I have to make a phone call, could you excuse me for a second?" Tai said in a sort of nervous voice.   
  
  
"No problem." Sora said casually.  
  
  
Tai walked into his bedroom placing the picture on his night stand , and grabbed the cordless phone. He dialed the number for The Corner Room.  
  
  
"The Corner Room, Matt speaking."   
  
  
"This is Tai, Matt don't call me crazy but that girl from the bar, she's at my apartment right now and..." Tai started   
  
  
"Why is she at your apartment?" Matt asked. "Did you sleep with her?"   
  
  
"No Matt you are so sick minded. That girl is ...well it is Sora" Tai finished.  
  
  
"Do you mean, that girl who has been coming to the bar for three years, and she didn't say a word that was Sora?" Matt asked surprised.   
  
  
"Yeah, she lives down the hall, she came here to ask if I needed any help settling in."  
  
  
"If she's at your apartment right now, then why are you talking to me?"   
  
  
"That's the problem... I haven't talked to her in eleven years I don't know what to say or where to start."  
  
  
"Here's your change." Matt said to a customer. "Look Tai , she's your best friend you'll think of something to say, I mean its Sora you used to talk to her all the time." Matt paused for a second, Tai could hear Mimi say 'shit' very loudly "I have to go Tai, Mimi just dropped four orders ,big mess. Call me later and tell me how it goes, bye."   
  
  
Thanks for all your help. Tai thought. "Bye" He said. Tai looked up to see Sora standing at the door.   
  
  
"Do you want me to leave, You seem uncomfortable and I should be getting back soon I ... "   
  
  
"No , No its all right you can stay." Tai stuttered as he put the picture face down on the bed.   
  
  
"It's just you seem a little uncomfortable" Sora said quietly as she followed Tai back into the living room.   
  
  
"Do you recognize me at all ?" Tai said as he turned around to face her.  
  
  
Sora lightly shook her head.   
  
  
"Sora your best friend, Tai... Tai Kamiya"   
  
  
"Tai?" She said as if she had trouble placing him. She hugged him. "I can't believe it" She laughed.   
  
  
They broke apart and sat on the couch. "So how's your life been.?" Sora asked. They both laughed.   
  
  
"It would've been better if you were here for the past eleven years." He said.   
  
  
"I think it would have been better if I had lived here too" Sora said, looking away, She looked back at Tai . "How are you doing? How is the gang doing? I have so many questions I don't know where to start. "   
  
  
"I just moved in here as you probably figured out, I work at The Corner Room, Matt owns it, Yolei and Mimi work there too."  
  
  
"Are you kidding, I go there all the time, and now I find out my friends all work there and they've never said anything." Sora laughed.   
  
  
"Did you want to go down there? we can get the gang down there for lunch ." Tai asked.   
  
  
"Sure, but I would have to go over to my apartment and change into some different clothes." Sora said.   
  
  
"Okay, I'll just take a minute to get ready, then we can go to your apartment and do whatever you need to" Tai said. He got up and walked over to his room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
  
Sora grabbed a photo album from the box that was beside the couch opened it staring closely at the pictures of all the digidestined. To Sora there was on thing missing in all of the pictures ... Herself, to her it seemed in the pictures her friends had a life of their own, none of which she was included in. She placed the photo album back in the box carefully.   
  
  
Tai walked out of his bedroom. " Ready to go?" He asked.   
  
  
"Sure" She said.   
  
  
Tai grabbed his wallet and his key. He pulled his navy blue sweater over his head, and opened the door for Sora. She walked down the hall until she came to the door to her apartment, she turned the key in the lock and walked in, slipping her shoes off at the door.  
  
  
Tai looked at the wall, studying a picture that caught his eye. It was a picture of Sora. She was at a beach , in the background was a sunset with a variety of colorful shades. What was left of the sun was making the water glitter. She was laughing at something outside of the picture. Tai sighed. Maybe I shouldn't be here , it looks like she has a life where I'm not a part of it. Tai thought.   
  
  
"Mommy where were you ?" Asked a little girl. Tai looked over at her , she looked like a younger version of Sora.   
  
  
A daughter? . Tai thought. Why didn't Sora tell me?   
  
  
Sora came out of the bedroom, wearing dark blue jeans and an amethyst colored sweater. "Morning honey, did you sleep well?" She asked.   
  
  
"No. I woke up and you weren't here!" She said. "You're not supposed to leave me alone in a house I could... Where are you going?" She asked changing the subject right away. She was about to follow Sora in to the kitchen until she saw Tai, she stopped right away. "Who's That?" The young girl asked as she stared at Tai who was sitting at the kitchen table.   
  
  
"Kira, this is an old friend of my mine..."   
  
  
"He doesn't look old" Kira said.   
  
  
Sora giggled. "His name is Tai we're going out for lunch with him."  
  
  
"Okay" Kira said, dropping the stuffed toy cat that she had been tightly clutching in her small hands , then grabbing it again and staring at Tai as if he was going to steal it.   
  
  
She walked away into a bedroom.   
  
  
"You have a daughter?" Tai asked in surprise.   
  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Sora asked. " I got a little drunk at a friend's high school graduation party." She paused for a second. " The father left us a month after she was born, he stops by once in a while to check up on us but that's about it." Sora sighed.   
  
  
Tai couldn't think of anything to say, every thing she was saying didn't sound like anything the girl he grew up with would do.   
  
  
The girl came out of the room wearing a pink dress, still clutching onto the stuffed toy cat.   
"Can fluffy come too?" Kira said referring to the gray stuffed cat resting in here arms.   
  
  
"Sure" Sora said with a smile.  
  
  
~*~  
  
20 minutes later   
  
  
Sora parked the car in front of the Corner Room.   
  
  
"Something wrong?" Tai asked.   
  
  
"A little nervous, that's all" Sora said as she opened the car door to get out. She got out of the car, opening the back door of the car and got Kira out.   
  
  
They walked towards the restaurant, Kira holding on to Sora's hand, although Sora was more nervous than Kira.   
  
  
Tai opened the door, letting Sora and Kira go in first.   
  
  
Sora looked at all the other former digidestined were standing. This is it. Sora thought. Time For a reunion.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Review ppl I want reviews *cries* j/k but please review I need comments   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Beauty Of Fanfiction Is You Can Do Anything You Want." 


	3. Duchess and Thomas O'Malley

Looking Back  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Seeing her old friends wasn't as bad as Sora thought it was going to be. Of course, she had missed them but she didn't want to feel like the once familiar faces of her friends to seem like complete and total strangers. It was awkward at first but soon the tension and uneasiness lifted and they talked for hours, customers came and left.  
  
Even though Kira couldn't join in on the adult's conversation, she had plenty to keep her busy; there were crayons and paper behind the counter that Matt let her use. She had eaten both breakfast and lunch in the time that they were there and she watched Tai play pool with Davis and occasionally Matt. Of course when Matt and Tai played they got very competitive, but Kira liked to watch them anyway.  
  
Although she had to, at the end of the day Sora didn't want to leave. Sora and Mimi planned to go shopping the next day so they could talk more. It was a Sunday and neither of them worked.  
  
Kira felt the same way as Sora. When they had first got to The Corner Room, Kira was complaining that she wanted to go home and now she wanted to stay watch them play pool.  
  
Tai gave Kira a piggy-back ride back to the Sora's car. "Hey Sora, do you mind if I catch a ride with you guys?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Sora said, as she opened the back door, Tai let Kira down and she climbed inside.  
  
Kira grabbed the seatbelt. "Do you need help?" Sora asked.  
  
"No I can do it myself." Kira replied.  
  
"Alright." Sora smiled. She unlocked the passengers side for Tai and walked around and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"What do you want for supper?" Sora asked Kira, who was looking out the window, watching the other cars.  
  
"Can I have cookies?" Kira asked hopefully.  
  
"You can't eat cookies for supper." Sora said, stopping at a red light, tapping her fingernails on the steering wheel.  
  
"Can I have them anyway?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
"Is Tai coming over for supper?" Kira asked.  
  
"Is he wants too." Sora said.  
  
"Sure." Tai said. "Why not.?"  
  
~*~  
  
"No, not that one."  
  
Sora popped her head out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Kira was sitting on the couch, holding Fluffy close , Tai was sitting cross-legged in front of the video rack, holding an animated movie up.  
  
"Not Lady and the Tramp, the one with the cats." Kira said in exasperation.  
  
Tai held up another, it was clearly not the right one, but Sora knew Tai was just teasing.  
  
"That's Cinderella." Kira said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sora went back to her cooking, smiling every time she heard something like, "Beauty and the Beast isn't even close!" or "I didn't say Lion King."  
  
When Tai finally held up the right movie, Aristocats, Sora had finished cooking supper. "We can watch it after supper, okay?" Sora asked, as they she put Kira's plate in front of her, spaghetti and meatballs was what Kira finally decided on.  
  
"Alright." Kira said.  
  
Sora grabbed two more plates, for her and Tai, and placed them on the table.  
  
Kira, who usually was very talkative during meals, stayed silent. Maybe it was because of Tai, maybe it was because she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Better than my mom's cooking." Tai said, taking another bite.  
  
Sora laughed, Kira stared blankly at him. Sora remembered going over to Tai's after soccer practice where his mom would be waiting for them with something like sour cream cookies or glazed potato doughnuts. "I should hope so."  
  
After a few minutes, Kira finally said something. "Where do you live?' She asked Tai, trying to get as much spaghetti on to her fork as she possibly could.  
  
"I live down the hall. Nine A." Tai replied.  
  
Kira nodded. "Do you live with your mom too?"  
  
"No. I used to."  
  
Sora got up and put her own plate in the sink, since she had to wait for Kira and Tai to finish eating, she went to go set up the movie.  
  
Kira fell asleep before the movie ended, she had been in between Tai and Sora, using her mother's lap as a pillow. Sora looked down at her daughter. "She fell asleep. I'm going to put her in her room." Sora said and went to pick Kira up.  
  
"Here." Tai said, picking the young girl up, careful not to wake her.  
  
They both walked into Kira's room. The walls had been painted pink to match the bedspread, at the foot of her bed was a toy chest that, when she grew older, could be a Hope Chest. On her walls were posters of the Disney princesses. There was a white dresser beside the bed.  
  
Tai put her on the bed. Sora pulled the covers over her and turned off the light. "Everybody, everybody wants to be a cat." Could be heard from the living room.  
  
Tai and Sora walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and even though they weren't watching the movie, neither of them bothered to turn it off.  
  
After a minute or two, when Kira was sure that they were back in the living room, she opened her eyes. She crept out of bed as quietly as she could and gently pushed the door open just enough to see Tai and Sora , and as she did this, Marie snuck out of her bed to spy on Duchess and Thomas O'Mally.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
This fic went on a VERY LONG hiatus and I might consider discontinuing it, so if you want it to be continued, review or e-mail.  
  
If anyone wants the recipes for Glazed Potato Doughnuts or Sour Cream Cookies, e-mail me!  
  
I'm gonna try putting some Mimato in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer - As said before, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Lady and the Tramp, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Lion King and Aristocats belong to Disney. The characters Marie, Duchess, Thomas O'Mally and the song "Everybody wants to be a cat." Were from Aristocats and are also property of Disney. 


End file.
